Headsets are widely used in industry for hearing protection, electronic communication, or both. A headset consists of one or two earpieces that cover the ear or ears of the user, and a headband that couples to the earpiece or earpieces to provide support for the ear piece or earpieces. An earpiece includes an ear cup that supports electronics, manual controls, access points, a ear cushion that surrounds the ear when in use, and one or more portions of couplings for headbands. With the advancement of communications technology, such as DECT 7 compliant technology, large numbers of people can be connected to a single communication headset network with subsets of users having particular communications relationship within their subset. In such a busy environment, a signal path to an antenna in such a communications headset may be temporarily blocked or interrupted by the movement of heavy equipment, vehicles, or even the position of the user himself.
Accordingly, there is a need for a headset that can improve the likelihood of receiving a signal, improving signal quality, and redundancy that can provide a better experience for users of complex communication headset networks.